Tu as gagné, je t'aime
by Mauguine
Summary: D'accord, je l'admets. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le nier. Je suis bon joueur, au fond, tu sais. Je peux reconnaître quand j'ai tort. Quand j'ai perdu. Quand tu as gagné. Tu m'entends, Near ? Tu as gagné. Tu as gagné, je t'aime...
1. Prologue : An error

****

**Note de l'auteure :**** Bonjour à tous ! (ou plutôt bonsoir !) Encouragée par le succès de ****Three ****Tears****, je me suis aventurée plus loin encore dans les marécages bourbeux des fanfictions de Death Note et du monde du Yaoï... (rires) Ceci est également un one-shot qui a "mal tourné", c'est à dire qui comporte à présent 4 chapitres, dont le court mais nécessaire prologue que voici. Au début j'hésitais à poster cette histoire, parce qu'elle ne me semblait pas assez... Enfin un peu trop... (se tape la tête contre un mur en répétant le conseil de keikoku89 comme un mantra "Je ne dois pas me dévaloriser, je ne dois pas me dévaloriser, je ne dois pas me dévaloriser !" ). Mais finalement, Miss folle du train m'a rassurée.** _Encore merci petit fennec, ton avis et ton amitié comptent tellement pour moi ! _

**Il faut préciser que sans l'enthousiasme de La folle du train, La Fourmii, keikoku89, Kamagoro, kitsu34, Chinibiko, PoseidonDemon, C Elise, Koalasa et bien sûr la grande, la merveilleuse Patte de velours _(la prochaine histoire sur L, je te la dédicace, promis !),_ jamais vous n'auriez cette fic sous les yeux ! **

**Pairing :**** On m'a dit que j'avais réussi mon pari en écrivant un LxLight, étant donné leur intellect et les circonstances de leur rencontre... Je renouvelle le défi en espérant faire aussi bien, mais cette fois avec Near et Mello ! Précisons également que je suis un de ces très rares spécimens, un de ces étranges hybrides (oui j'ai vu Underworld, lol) qui aiment autant le MelloNear que le MattMello. Donc il y a aussi un soupçon de GeekBlondinette dans cette histoire. Par pitié, (se met à genoux) cessez cette guerre inutile entre fangirls, XD !!**

**Rating :**** Rating K. Un jour j'écrirais du lemon, du "mousticage" comme le dit si bien Miss folle du train, mais pour l'instant on en reste aux bisous...**

**Copright :**** En fait, Tsugumi Ohba, c'est MOA !! Mais non, rien de rien, je ne possède rrrrien (j'ai une folle envie de vous rechanter la chanson d'Edith Piaf, mais comme il pleut déjà je vais me retenir...)**

**Résumé :**** D'accord, je l'admets. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de le nier. Je suis bon joueur, au fond, tu sais. Je peux reconnaître quand j'ai tort. Quand j'ai perdu. Quand tu as gagné. Tu m'entends, Near ? Tu as gagné.**

**Tu as gagné, je t'aime…**

**Autres :**** L'action se passe lorsque Near cherche à attraper Kira. Takada est enlevée par Mello et Matt se fait tuer par ses gardes du corps. Mais Takada commet... Une erreur...**

**_

* * *

_**

Je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
J'ai pas compris comment j'avais perdu  
Je t'aime voilà le problème  
J'avais juré sur ta tête  
De rester mon maître  
Mais je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
Et me voilà bloqué, piégé, vaincu  
Je t'aime pourtant c'est la haine  
Je te déteste d'avoir pris ma liberté chérie

_Paroles: Pierre Delanoë. Musique: François Valéry 1976_

* * *

**Prologue**

An error...

* * *

Takada halète, ouvrant grand ses yeux terrorisés. Son cœur bat la chamade à un rythme affolant, le bout de papier entre ses mains et son stylo tremblent tant qu'elle manque les lâcher à plusieurs reprises. Elle pose la plume sur la feuille, la retire presque aussitôt. Oui elle est d'accord avec Kira, oui elle aime Light Yagami, mais entre approuver les actes de quelqu'un et passer soi-même à l'acte…

Il existe un immense fossé qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir franchir.

Tuer… Oui… Il faut qu'elle obéisse à Light… A Kira… A son Dieu… Oui… Elle _doit_ le tuer…

Elle doit assassiner Mihael Keehl_._

Les larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux dès la première lettre, une angoisse terrible lui noue la gorge, lui donnant envie de hurler de désespoir.

_Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi… Je fais cela pour rendre ce monde meilleur…_

**M**

**I**

**H**

**A**

**E**

**L**

Elle ne peut retenir un long gémissement. Non, elle n'y arrivera pas, elle n'en sera pas capable… Non… Mais pourtant elle le doit. Elle tremble à présent de tout son corps, frissonnant de peur et d'effroi. Puis sa main s'affermit et elle se décide enfin à noter le nom, pressée d'en finir.

Le hasard… ?

Le destin… ?

La main de Takada fait un infime écart, qu'elle tente de corriger en le changeant en lettre au dernier instant. Une habitude prise dès l'enfance pour éviter de faire des pâtés. Mais ce faisant elle se trompe, fait une erreur dans tous les sens du terme, une minuscule faute d'orthographe…

**K**

**H**

**E**

**E**

**L**

Takada ne s'en rend compte que trop tard, à la seconde même où elle entre sous l'influence pernicieuse et le pouvoir du Death Note. Elle s'est trompée dans l'orthographe du nom… Elle va devoir recommencer ! Elle veut lâcher une nouvelle jérémiade, n'en a pas le temps.

_Battement de cœur…_

_Le papier glisse à terre…_

_Le stylo tombe…_

Takada se lève.

Ironique : en notant le nom de la présentatrice dans le cahier de la mort, Light Yagami vient de sauver la vie à un de ses pires ennemis, le deuxième successeur de L, Mello. Et, indirectement, celle de Near.

Mais il ne le saura jamais, il mourra avant.

Le feu que Takada allume prend instantanément, la jeune femme se couche sur le sol, le morceau du Death Note à la main, au milieu des flammes qui s'élèvent vers le toit du clocher en ruine.

Les derniers sons que Takada entend avant de mourir, ce sont le rugissement d'un moteur, des pneus qui crissent, une portière qui claque et enfin un « MERDE ! » retentissant.

La dernière chose qu'elle voit, c'est un visage défiguré par une brûlure, encadré de cheveux blonds.

Mello, venu sauver sans le savoir celle qui a failli le tuer.

« -- Et merde… »

_Merde… Encore quelqu'un mort sans que je puisse l'aider…_

_A croire que je porte vraiment la poisse._

* * *

**_Voilà ! Je poste la suite immédiatement ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Mello rumine, Mello se souvient... Mello perd._**

**_Bisous chocolatés,_**

**_Mauguine._**

* * *


	2. Chapitre I : First defeat

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, faisons bref ! L'histoire est pour Miss folle du train et mon Papa et ses "histoires pas écrites" qu'il me racontait quand j'étais petite... Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ! Merci ausi à tous mes précédents lecteurs, vous êtes fantastiques !**

**Pairing :**** Near et Mello ! Précisons également que je suis un de ces très rares auteurs (et fangirl, lol !) qui aiment autant le MelloNear que le MattMello. Donc il y a aussi un soupçon de GeekBlondinette dans cette histoire !**

**Rating :**** Rating K. Pas de lemon pour l'instant, sorry pour les amateurs, lol !**

**Copright :**** Il pleut encore, donc je ne vous fait toujours pas mon interprétation très personnelle de "Non je ne regrette rien", sous peine de rejouer le déluge et l'arche de Noé... Mais, je suis obligée de le préciser, aucun des personnages n'est à moi... Ni Mello, ni Near, ni mon petit Mattie...**

**Résumé : Vous avez bien dû le lire pour arriver jusqu'ici, XD !**

**Autres : La scène se déroule après la mort de Light. Near a gagné, Mello est vivant... Mais Matt est mort. Que va faire Mihael ?**

**_

* * *

_**

Moi le vrai solitaire  
Cherchant la paix sur cette terre  
Dis-moi mais que vais-je faire ?  
Avec toi qui aime la guerre  
Je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
Mais je t'en prie ne triomphe pas trop  
Je t'aime, mais quoi qu'il advienne  
J'ai sur toi jusqu'au bout des jours  
Droit de vie et d'amour  
Moi je suis de la nuit  
Faudra que tu me suives aussi  
Dans ma mélancolie et dans toutes mes folies  
Je t'aime, tu as gagné je t'aime

_( Deuxième partie de la chanson) Paroles: Pierre Delanoë. Musique: François Valéry 1976_

* * *

I- First

defeat.

* * *

Crac.

Ça, c'est le bruit sec, cassant, définitif du chocolat. Du carré qui cède sous la pression des dents blanches en se détachant de la tablette. Dommage, d'ailleurs, qu'elles soient si petites, ses dents. Des quenottes parfaites d'enfant sage, alors qu'il aurait voulu à leur place des crocs de loup, des canines tranchantes pour déchirer la chair de ceux qui osent se mettre en travers de son chemin.

En fait de sang, c'est la teinte sombre du cacao qui colore l'émail. En fait de goût de fer lourd et fétide, c'est la saveur à la fois sucrée et amère du chocolat noir qui libère son arôme sous la langue. Etrange que ça ne l'écoeure pas au bout de tant d'années passées à en manger presque 24 heures sur 24.

_Etrange, dommage_… _J'aurais voulu, j'aurai préféré, ça aurait été mieux si…_ Des mots qui tournent interminablement dans la tête du blondinet en cuir noir assis sur un canapé miteux. Mais il ne rumine pas au sujet du chocolat. Ou alors du chocolat blanc. _D'un_ chocolat blanc…

Crac.

Curieusement, aujourd'hui, il ne savoure pas comme à son habitude. Il casse net le carré, avant de le ramener dans sa bouche par un mouvement rapide des lèvres. Puis il le mâche à la va-vite, l'avalant presque aussitôt. En fait, peut-être qu'il n'aime que le bruit du chocolat, maintenant que sa saveur lui est si familière. C'est si simple, c'est si rassurant, ce son… Quelque chose de bref, qui ne traîne pas en longueur, à tel point qu'il faut y être attentif pour l'entendre. Quelque chose d'irrévocable. On froisse le papier sulfurisé, qui crisse en jetant un éclat argenté. On lève la tablette, pour la porter à sa bouche. On retrousse les lèvres. On plante les dents. On croque.

Crac !

Ça y est, c'est la rupture. Le cacao casse. C'est tellement facile… Pas besoin de tergiverser des heures et surtout, pas de regrets. Tout devrait être comme ça dans la vie. Oui. Tout devrait être simple comme manger du chocolat…

Mais ça ne l'est pas.

Soudain, il en a marre. Probablement un événement historique : Mihael Keehl qui en a assez de manger sa friandise favorite. D'un seul coup, il arrache l'aluminium et en fait une boule qu'il jette sur le tapis décoloré. Puis il fourre la moitié de la tablette dans sa bouche, la mastique avec difficultés et déglutit. Il a une brève grimace lorsque les morceaux trop volumineux passent dans sa trachée. Il jette autour de lui un regard maussade, avec l'espérance quasi-utopique de trouver une bouteille avec un fond de boisson quelconque pour les faire passer. Mais il n'y a que des canettes éventrées et vides qui jonchent le sol de la petite pièce, emplie de cartons détrempés. Il grommelle de mécontentement, ce qui ne l'empêche toutefois pas d'enfourner la seconde partie de la confiserie aussi voracement que la première.

Puis il se lève et se met à marcher dans la pièce, en mâchant énergiquement. Il tourne, il tourne dans la pénombre, il tourne interminablement comme un lion en cage. Même si, à bien y regarder, il tient plus du guépard. Même ossature fine, gracile, avec les omoplates qui saillent sous la peau pâle, les côtes qui affleurent, les hanches et les coudes qui pointent. Et le carré de cheveux blonds qui se soulève au rythme de la marche et de sa respiration sifflante n'est pas sans évoquer un début de crinière. Un jeune guépard, donc, mais qui pourtant collectionne les cicatrices. En plus de celle qui s'étale sur le côté gauche de son visage, une nouvelle brûlure, plus récente, court le long de son bras droit. Et il se met à la frotter en cheminant. C'est un tic, visiblement… Qui, dans quelques années, aura peut-être la même importance pour lui que le réflexe de grignoter du chocolat.

Et il tourne, il tourne, il tourne… Comme les pensées dans sa tête, comme les souvenirs qui ont l'aspect des vieilles photos en noir et blanc. Mais à leur différence, ils ne sont pas sagement rangés dans un album, attendant que quelqu'un daigne soulever la couverture pour pointer le bout de leur nez. Non, ils surgissent n'importe comment, n'importe quand, n'importe où, souvent désagréables, toujours inopportuns. Et ils s'acharnent, ils le narguent, ils s'approchent puis se retirent comme des moineaux sautillants, agaçants… D'ailleurs, le mafieux fait un geste exaspéré de la main, comme pour les chasser. Peine perdue. Ils volètent autour de lui, ils le provoquent et le harcèlent…

Ils s'obstinent.

* * *

_« -- Les enfants, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouveau pensionnaire… »_

_Le silence, d'abord, puis le chuchotement des élèves, la rumeur sourde d'excitation et d'attente. Matt chuchote quelque chose et donne un coup de coude à Mello, qui pouffe dans sa tablette de chocolat. Ils sont jeunes, innocents. Ils sont à l'âge où l'ont se proclame « meilleurs amis pour la vie » en y croyant vraiment, avec des paillettes de malice dans les yeux. Où l'on se dispute pour trois fois rien, avant de se réconcilier cinq minutes plus tard avec un échange de carrés de chocolat et de jeux vidéo. Comme tous les autres enfants. Ils n'ont pas vraiment conscience de leur différence avec le reste du monde, du fait qu'un jour un des deux sera peut-être L. _

_Ils ne savent pas à quel point leur vie sera rude. Ils jouent, ils rient, ils se complètent parfaitement, inséparables. Matt, le rouquin renfermé qui passerait volontiers sa vie dans sa chambre avec sa console, pourvu qu'on lui fournisse en quantité nourriture et jeux électroniques. Et Mello, le blondinet charmeur qui aime le grand air et surtout provoquer l'admiration des autres, en éternel premier de la classe. Il a besoin de cet éclair de respect dans leurs yeux, du murmure d'approbation qui suit immanquablement un bon travail. Au point que c'en est presque une dépendance. Toujours à la même place, toujours premier et second, ils pourraient facilement être rivaux. Mais voilà, Matt est accro à Mello, qui ne peut pas vivre sans cette idolâtrie. Et malgré cela, oui, ils sont jeunes, candides, naïfs, portant bien leurs sept ans. Sans savoir que ça ne durera que très peu. _

_Mello croque dans la tablette à pleines dents, cherchant à voir au-dessus de l'épaule de celui qui le précède dans la foule qui s'entasse dans le réfectoire. Il n'y parvient pas, joue des coudes, s'énerve, pique carrément une crise de rage, son carré de cheveux blonds voletant autour de sa frimousse furieuse, adorable dans sa colère enfantine. Matt le calme en lui proposant de monter sur ses épaules, ce que Mihael accepte immédiatement, sa colère disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Il est comme ça, Mello. Emporté, irréfléchi, immédiat, tout de pulsions incontrôlables et d'adrénaline. Le contraire de Matt, encore une fois. Matt qui est d'ailleurs le seul à pouvoir le modérer…Comme Mello est l'unique personne à pouvoir sortir le futur geek de sa chambre ! _

_Sur les épaules de Matt, Mello a un sourire éclatant qui creuse une fossette dans sa joue. Il voit enfin Roger, une silhouette timide à demi-dissimulée derrière lui. Alors que son meilleur ami grogne qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de bouffer du chocolat (ce qui est parfaitement faux, vu la minceur presque androgyne de Mihael), le petit garçon plisse les yeux pour mieux voir. Des yeux bleus qui ne sont en ce moment que curiosité… Il mord de nouveau dans sa tablette, écoutant avec une attention redoublée le discours de leur directeur, un discours malheureusement tristement banal, ou du moins habituel. Un laïus composé de termes qu'ils ont tous déjà entendu pour eux-mêmes, de la bouche d'un juge, de grands-parents, de policiers…_

_Des mots tels que : « décès des parents », « familles d'accueil », « capacités exceptionnelles », « compassion » et « camaraderie ». Pour clore son énumération, il prononce le prénom, ou plutôt le nouveau nom du petit garçon, puisque celui qu'il a reçu à la naissance ne sera plus jamais utilisé. C'est une sorte de baptême brusque et triste qui souligne douloureusement le passage au statut d'orphelin, ou plutôt à celui de potentiel successeur de L. Cela a fait beaucoup de mal à Mello, lorsque son tour est venu. Ne plus jamais entendre cette sonorité si douce que sont les trois syllabes de son prénom, c'est cruel. Alors, parfois, il se le répète la nuit à voix basse, en une longue litanie. Mi-ha-el, Mi-ha-el, Mi-ha-el. C'est doux, c'est chantant, ça roule sur la langue comme un ferrero-rocher…_

_« -- Near. »_

_Là, ça claque, c'est court, concis, un peu comme le craquement d'une tablette de chocolat sous la dent. Near. Ce mot rappelle le goût du cacao, son amertume si douce dans la bouche de Mello… Alors il est séduit, comme ça, tout de suite, juste avec son nom. Est-ce possible de tomber amoureux si vite, avec juste un seul petit mot ? Bien sûr, Mello est encore trop jeune pour raisonner ainsi. Il se contente de vagues « peut-être », dont il ne sait pas vraiment en quoi ils consistent._

_Les grommellements de Matt qui proteste sous son poids le tirent de sa rêvasserie. Il soupire, coince la tablette entre ses dents puis redescend du dos du geek, qui se masse les épaules._

_« -- T'es vraiment pas légère, _Blondinette_ ! »_

_Mello gronde et lui donne une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, faisant glisser ses drôles de lunettes oranges vers l'avant._

_« -- T'es vraiment une chochotte, _Mattie_ ! »_

_Matt fait de grands yeux, se rebiffe. Mello se moque, ils se chamaillent pour de faux, les répliques fusent, des mots volent en tous sens sous les regards amusés. Pour eux, c'est comme un jeu, un jeu pour tester l'autre et s'éprouver soit même, pour voir jusqu'où on peut aller. _

_« -- Sale geek !_

_-- Gonzesse !_

_-- Nicotineux !_

_-- Serpillière ! _

_-- Google boy !_

_-- Tantouze ! Vampire ! »_

_Mais tout s'arrête dès que la « _Blondinette_ » menace de partir pour de vrai, rendant « l'amusement » trop sérieux et trop angoissant pour le petit _Mattie_. Alors il s'excuse illico et s'accroche au bras de son ami, pour être sûr qu'il ne mettra pas sa menace à exécution. Mello, lui, savoure sa victoire en même temps que son chocolat, euphorique._

Il a encore gagné…

_Soudain la cloche sonne, la foule s'écarte, chacun se presse d'aller dans sa salle de cours ou sa chambre. Ici, ce n'est pas par âge qu'on les regroupe, mais par niveau. Matt a d'ailleurs dû délaisser un temps ses jeux vidéo au trimestre dernier pour travailler sérieusement, afin d'être absolument sûr de se retrouver avec le mangeur de chocolat. Celui-ci se demande si le nouveau sera dans sa classe… S'entendra-t-il bien avec lui ? Les propos de Roger avaient laissé deviner une intelligence et une maturité prodigieuse malgré son bas âge…_

_De plus en plus curieux, Mello entraîne son ami vers la silhouette immaculée qu'il a entraperçue sur ses épaules. Matt proteste vaguement qu'ils vont être en retard, mais finit par le suivre. Evidemment. _

_On ne désobéit pas à Mihael Keehl._

_Celui-ci croque dans sa tablette avec un enthousiasme proportionnel à son intérêt. En s'approchant, il s'étonne de la toute petite taille du jeune garçon, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Celui-ci est assis par terre, indifférent aux coups d'œil qu'on lui jette en passant, une jambe repliée sous son menton. Il est… Blanc. Totalement blanc. De cheveux, de peau, de vêtements (un pyjama de coton mal boutonné). Seuls ses yeux noirs tranchent sur cet ensemble incolore. Des yeux inexpressifs, qui fixent sans le voir un nounours neuf posé devant lui par Roger. C'est un peu une tradition, en fait. A chaque nouveau pensionnaire, un petit cadeau. Bien souvent, d'ailleurs, cela détermine la personnalité de l'enfant, le tic qu'il prendra en réfléchissant. Comme Mello et sa tablette de chocolat, Matt et ses jeux électroniques, Linda et son matériel de peinture…_

_Near semble hésiter, puis finit par prendre le nounours contre lui. Mello, qui n'attendait que cela, se plante devant lui et lui lance :_

_« -- Salut ! Je m'appelle Mello. »_

_Silence. A la grande surprise de l'éternel admiré, le nouveau ne réagit pas. Ça l'énerve. Ça l'énerve même beaucoup. Etrange qu'il soit si exaspéré, d'ailleurs… Une rage froide, violente, malsaine, incontrôlable a prit possession de lui sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Alors il s'approche un peu, il le surplombe de tout son mètre 50 et le toise sévèrement. Les quelques élèves qui restent encore dans le réfectoire se stoppent et observent la scène, mi-amusés mi-angoissés. Quelques chuchotements passent de bouche à oreille, le temps semble se figer._

_« -- Eh ! Je t'ai parlé ! »_

_Pas de réponse. Mello sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines, sans pouvoir expliquer l'origine de cette haine immédiate et tellement violente. Il le bouscule avec rage, lui donne une tape sur sa tête duveteuse. Enfin, Near daigne sortir de son impassibilité. Il relève lentement les yeux sur le blondinet en noir, le contemplant sans mot dire. Puis, à la surprise générale, un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Mello est suffoqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce mioche, à le fixer comme ça ? Qu'est ce que ça peut L'ENERVER…_

_Il est tellement en rage qu'il lui arrache le nounours des mains. Near se laisse faire, n'oppose pas de résistance, imperturbable. Seul son sourire a disparu. Satisfait de cette demie-victoire, il arrache une oreille du jouet. L'albinos ne réagit pas. Il tire sur l'autre avec rage, faisant craquer les fils. Il ne réagit pas. Alors qu'un autre gosse de son âge aurait certainement fondu en larmes, lui ne se départit pas de sa sérénité. Alors Mello commence à tirer sur un bras de la peluche. Pas de réaction. Il l'arrache. Rien. L'autre bras. Rien non plus. Une patte, puis l'autre. Toujours rien. Alors Mello semble piquer une crise de nerfs, il met le nounours en pièce en projetant du rembourrage partout autour de lui. Sans réussir a allumer ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux de Near._

_A la fin du carnage, celui-ci se met à tortiller une mèche blanche autour de son index, fixant sans ciller un Mello essoufflé. Puis il ouvre la bouche et tend l'autre main, stoïque._

_« -- Enchanté, Mello. »_

_Une voix plate, bien trop mure pour son âge. Et des propos qui ne vont pas avec sa frimousse et les actes de Mello. Celui-ci manque s'étrangler de rage et part en courant, ignorant la main tendue. Des larmes de rage et d'humiliation lui montent aux yeux, il ne prête pas attention aux cris de Matt qui l'appelle, ni à la cloche qui sonne de nouveau pour rassembler les retardataires. Il fonce dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Curieusement, il s'aperçoit qu'il a toujours la peluche en lambeaux sous son bras. Il la balance dans une boite vide qu'il referme illico, pour ne plus la voir. Parce qu'il lui rappelle ce qu'il vient de se passer._

_Il s'effondre sur son lit et sanglote à perdre haleine, de haine, de fureur et de chagrin._

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Mihael a perdu.

* * *

Mello a un sourire amer à ce souvenir. Il comprend mieux, aujourd'hui, cette pulsion si violente qui l'a poussé à faire du mal à Near. Pendant des années, il avait inconsciemment attendu l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui serait au même niveau que lui, qui saurait le comprendre, plus proche encore peut-être de lui que Matt. Et lorsque cette personne était arrivée, elle n'avait pas prêté plus attention à lui qu'aux autres. Comme si il avait pu un jour être _**ordinaire**__…_ Le gothique a un nouveau rictus. A cela s'ajoutait ce fameux complexe d'infériorité que ses professeurs avaient souvent remarqué, cette peur panique de perdre la première place.

De perdre tout court.

« -- Putain… J'aurais dû faire psychologue, moi… »

Il lâche un petit rire désabusé et allume machinalement une cigarette. Depuis la mort de Mail Jeevas, il n'arrête pas de fumer. Dès qu'il a été en état de pleurer le décès du geek, il a liquidé d'un seul coup deux paquets de cigarettes. Et dire qu'il reprochait cette habitude à son ami… Et il fumait, il fumait, il fumait des heures durant tout en se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi il avait pu survivre deux fois de suite alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'il y passe, pourquoi Mattie, _son Mattie_, n'avait pas eu cette chance au moins une fois.

_Matt…_

Matt, c'était le premier pour beaucoup de choses, dans son esprit. Premier ami, premier chocolat partagé (JAMAIS il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre y toucher !), premier jeu vidéo remporté d'une seule traite, premier visionnage de cassettes pas très catholiques, premiers fous rires…

Même le premier baiser.

Quand il y repensait, c'était d'avantage un accident qu'autre chose. Deux ados de 13 ans légèrement pompettes après avoir piqué des canettes de bière en cuisine, une demande formulée tout bas, un long moment de gêne, un rapprochement hésitant, des mains nerveuses qui avaient agrippé sa nuque, un délicieux frémissement le long de son échine, un choc lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées, chocolat noir et cigarettes. Oui, un accident.

Qui ne s'était jamais reproduit.

Et pourtant, il aurait juré que parfois, Matt le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard… Mello expire, recrachant une longue bouffée de fumée et tentant par le même coup de chasser ses regrets. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait, un baiser d'un Matt plus mur, plus adulte ? Il ne le saura jamais à présent. Il est mort. Il jette le mégo à terre, l'écrasant du bout de sa bottine. Il se met ensuite à farfouiller dans ses cartons, râlant contre le désordre qu'il a lui-même causé. Pendant qu'il cherche, il rumine, il rumine sa décision, il rumine la mort de son meilleur ami.

_Matt, que ferais-tu ?_

**_

* * *

_**

C'est fini pour ce soir ! La suite dans la semaine ! Tout est déjà écrit au brouillon, ne manque plus que taper la fin à l'ordi... (est fatiguée d'avance).

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez un talent (très) caché de Mello ! Mihael pleure, Mihael s'interroge..._ "What is love, exactly" ?**

**_See you soon, bisous sucrés,_**

**_Mauguine._**

* * *


	3. Chapitre II : What is love ?

**Note de l'auteur :** **Chouette ! Déjà trois reviews ! Mais... Que vois-je ?? Kaori-same, la maîtresse incontestée du MelloNear en personne ?? Lol, ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir des commentaires aussi chaleureux, surtout de la part d'une anti-MattMello en puissance ! Ton encouragement m'a fait très plaisir (et j'adore ton blog !)!**

**Et revoilà PoseidonDemon, à ma plus grande joie (danse la macarena). Je suis contente que tu me lises alors que ce couple n'est pas du tout ta tasse de thé... Et oui, tu as bien fait de reviewer (sourire à la Ryuk) sinon la terrible malédiction des reviewers anonymes se serait abattue sur toi, MUHAHAHA ! (en fait elle n'existe pas, dommage, lol, je m'en serais volontiers servie !). Sérieusement, merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

**Quand à vous, lecteurs anonymes... (prend un air terrifiant) Sachez que je vous vois avec mon oeil de Shinigami !!(enfin, plutôt l'option "Reader Traffic" du profil, mdr !) Vous n'êtes pas obligés de commenter, bien sûr, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'un simple "Merde !" ou un petit "J'ai bien aimé !" font si chaud au coeur... (se mouche). Enfin, je tenais tout simplement à vous remercier de m'avoir lue, merci beaucoup...**

**Pairing : Peut-être que c'est ça qui fait fuir les lecteurs, lol ! MattMello et MelloNear !**

**Rating : Je suis une perverse attitrée, mais une perverse timide... K !**

**Copright :** **Tout est à ces deux abominables sadiques qui ont fait crever tous mes personnages préférés...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**_Je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
J'ai pas compris comment j'avais perdu  
Je t'aime voilà le problème  
J'avais juré sur ta tête  
De rester mon maître  
Mais je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
Et me voilà bloqué, piégé, vaincu_**

_(3ème partie de la chanson) Paroles: Pierre Delanoë. Musique: François Valéry 1976  
_

* * *

II-

What is love ?

_

* * *

_

En quelques jours seulement, Near avait gagné l'admiration de tous ses professeurs et l'attention un peu jalouse des autres élèves. A la grande rage de Mello, il était passé directement dans la classe des enfants de sept ans et était premier dans toutes les matières. Dans presque toutes les matières.

_Six ans plus tard, sa haine toujours intacte et sa volonté de gagner ne cessant d'augmenter, Mihael attend avec impatience l'examen d'anglais, où il est le seul à pouvoir battre le petit génie aux cheveux blancs. En effet, si celui-ci a une orthographe irréprochable et un vocabulaire des plus variés, ses rédactions sont qualifiées de « bonnes mais un peu plates ». En gros, il ne sait pas mettre de l'émotion dans un texte. Mello, lui, excelle à ce petit jeu, sans pour autant s'y livrer en dehors des cours. Emotif et sensible en plus d'être plutôt bon lecteur, il a un certain talent pour assembler les mots entre eux. Son style est sobre mais percutant, avec quelque chose d'agressif et de légèrement moqueur, qui lui vaut à chaque fois au minimum 16 sur 20._

_En cette période d'examen où Near a comme à son habitude raflé toutes les premières places, Mello trépigne à son bureau en attendant le sujet de la rédaction. Devant lui s'empile une montagne de copies doubles et de cartouches faites pour palier à toute éventualité, une attitude qui a déclenché les moqueries de ses camarades. Mais des moqueries discrètes._

_Ils n'ont pas l'intention de mourir jeunes._

_« -- Je vais distribuer les sujets, annonce leur professeur d'un air fatigué, épuisée de devoir calmer les bavardages intempestifs et de dire toujours la même chose. Vous ne les retournerez que lorsque tout le monde aura sa feuille… »_

_Mello grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe. Qu'elle se dépêche, la vieille, qu'il puisse enfin battre Near ! Celui-ci est assis quelques bureaux plus loin dans la rangée d'à côté, pensif et serein, comme toujours. Près de lui il n'y a pas le fatras d'écolier qui s'étale sur le bureau de Mello, mais une copie double, un stylo, un effaceur, un puzzle de pièces blanches et quelques playmobils. Très souvent, l'albinos joue pendant les examens, une attitude qu'on tolère à cause de son statut de Premier, et parce qu'elle est parfaitement silencieuse. Mais personne n'a pris en compte le fait qu'elle exaspère prodigieusement Mello. D'ailleurs tout l'énerve chez Near, de son impassibilité à ses jeux constants, tout en passant par ses manies et ses tics agaçants._

_Il grince des dents en y repensant. Pour se remonter le moral et faire diminuer son stress, il se retourne vers Matt qui mordille pensivement son stylo, deux tables plus loin. Il lui adresse une question muette, le rouquin lui répond en levant allègrement son pouce, pas anxieux pour un sou. Pour lui, les examens n'ont pas la même importance que pour les autres, il ne rêve pas constamment au statut de premier. Il se fiche éperdument de devenir L. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui rend sa présence si réconfortante. Il ne pourrait pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui tenterait de le battre._

_Alors Mello lui sourit et lui fait une grimace comique, le faisant se tordre de rire. Leur échange muet est malheureusement vite interrompu par « la vieille » qui circule dans les rangs, tenant entre ses bras la pile de copies comme s'il s'agissait d'une pile de briques. Dès qu'il reçoit la sienne, Mello tente de la lire par transparence. Il n'a pas déchiffré le premier mot qu'on leur donne le départ :_

_« -- Allez-y les enfants, vous avez trois heures. »_

_Mihael retourne la feuille avec précipitation, les autres faisant de même dans un froissement de papier général. Il saute avidement les habituelles consignes sur l'alignement des paragraphes pour arriver à l'essentiel. Plus vite il commencera, plus il aura de temps et donc de chances de battre Near. Mais quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu…_

_Il a un coup au cœur en déchiffrant le sujet. Cligne des yeux. Le relit. Examine le verso, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'y a rien d'écrit. Se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Examine les autres élèves, Matt, légèrement étonné mais qui commence déjà à écrire, Near, serein, qui fait de même…Les filles qui rient, ravies. Les garçons mal à l'aise qui se creusent la tête. Alors Mello se penche de nouveau sur le sujet, sent une goutte de sueur rouler sur son front en même temps qu'un tic nerveux agite le coin de sa bouche._

_« L'amour »_

_Rien d'autre._

_C'est le sujet de la rédaction._

* * *

Le mafieux soupire de soulagement en dénichant enfin ce qu'il cherche dans le monumental fouillis de ses vieilles affaires. Il constate l'état lamentable de la _chose_ d'un air dépité. Pour _le_ réparer, il faudra y passer des heures… Des heures d'ennui mortel où il n'aura d'autre occupation que de ruminer la décision qu'il vient de prendre (enfin… Après des semaines de tergiversations !), de pleurer la mort de son meilleur ami, de ruminer celle de Takada ou encore d'imaginer le dialogue entre lui et… L'Autre.

Des heures à se piquer les doigts et à s'user les yeux avec son matériel de couture. Etonnant. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il savait coudre ? Mais avant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un misérable petit point, il faut d'abord qu'il mette la main sur la fameuse boite où fils et aiguilles sont rangés, inutilisés depuis des années. Or, celle-ci se trouve probablement tout au fond du monumental et fort élégant…

« -- Putain de bordel de merde à la con !! »

… que le très poli Mihael désespère d'organiser un peu un jour.

Il enrage, il jette ses affaires en tous sens pour faciliter les recherches. Dans sa précipitation, (vite, il veut en finir avec cette (putain de) corvée de raccommodage) il ne réussit qu'à ouvrir un emballage rempli de consoles vidéo en pièces détachées, parfaitement inutilisables. Les morceaux se répandent de partout dans le carton et sur le tapis, énervant encore d'avantage le blondinet.

« -- MER-DEUH !! Matt, t'aurais pu ranger avant de mourir… »

Il s'immobilise soudain, une vieille PSP à la main. Un instant, il a cru entendre un rire, un timbre chouïa éraillé par les clopes… Une seconde il a cru percevoir une odeur familière, _son_ odeur, cette senteur de cigarettes qui vous pique les yeux et vous prend à la gorge. Et justement, ses yeux s'embuent et ladite gorge se noue de chagrin.

_« -- T'es vraiment pas légère, blondinette… »_

_Matt…_

Une larme tombe sur le couvercle poussiéreux de la boite de couture enfin retrouvée. Sa jumelle s'écrase ensuite sur les bobines de fil, les dés et les aiguilles argentées. Puis beaucoup d'autres suivent, qui ne sont toutefois pas dues aux nombreuses piqûres qu'il se fait sur les doigts. Il pleure en cousant, il sanglote à en mourir, il cherche à se noyer de chagrin… Et, étrangement, un autre visage tout à fait différent vient se superposer dans son esprit à celui du geek malicieux, entouré de mèches flamboyantes. Un visage pâle et enfantin encadré de boucles blanches, éclairé de ce petit sourire qu'il ne lui a vu qu'une seule fois. Et sa voix lui revient avec une netteté saisissante…

_« -- Enchanté, Mello… »_

_Near…_

Et malgré sa peine ou peut-être à cause d'elle, l'aiguille étincelante continue son ouvrage, plongeant dans le tissu et en émergeant l'instant d'après, traçant inlassablement un chemin de fil blanc. Parce que malgré tout, malgré la mort de Matt, malgré tous ceux et celles qu'il n'a pas pu sauver, il doit continuer à avancer. Avancer vers le destin, avancer vers l'avenir…

Vivre, tout simplement.

_

* * *

_

« -- Alors, comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? S'enquiert le rouquin, un large sourire aux lèvres. Moi j'ai trouvé ça assez déstabilisant…Mais ça change des sujets nullissimes où il faut écrire la fin d'un texte ! »

_Mello se contente de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture en guise de réponse. Matt lui jette un regard admiratif : pour lui, c'est certain, son ami aura la meilleure note, comme d'habitude !_

_« -- Ca va, ça va… » Ment Mello._

_En vérité, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie que durant cet examen. Voir les autres écrire à toute allure alors que rien ne lui venait, observer le visage serein de Near et, étrangement, l'air inspiré de Mattie… Tout cela était insupportable et très éprouvant pour ses nerfs fragiles. Il avait alors attendu, cherché dans tous les recoins de sa mémoire la plus misérable idée, la plus petite phrase pour commencer son récit…_

_Mais rien ne venait._

_Transpirant, angoissé, voyant les aiguilles de l'horloge se rapprocher inéluctablement de l'heure fatidique, il avait jeté sur le papier la première scène qui lui venait à l'esprit, une histoire inspirée d'un téléfilm sur un couple vivant mille tourments et se retrouvant in extremis dans les larmes et le soulagement. Pour compenser la banalité de l'histoire, il avait fait un véritable effort d'écriture, multipliant métaphores et figures de style, comparaisons élégantes et expressions soutenues. Mais même si, une fois terminé, l'ensemble était très respectable, Mello avait ressenti un profond sentiment de malaise en rendant sa copie. Parce qu'elle lui avait parût horriblement… Vide._

_Parce que pour une fois, c'était lui qui n'avait mis aucune émotion dans son texte._

_Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela à Mattie, se contentant d'apprécier la lueur de fascination dans les yeux de celui-ci. Après tout, si lui avait perdu ses moyens, l'insensible Near avait-il put discourir mieux que lui sur ce sujet épineux qu'était l'amour ? Non, bien sûr, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter…_

_Strictement aucune…_

_« -- A vrai dire, vous avez tous rendu des copies véritablement excellentes et j'ai été agréablement surprise par la prose de certains d'entre vous. Visiblement, le sujet vous a inspiré… »_

_Il y a quelques rires dans les rangs des élèves, certains s'agitant toutefois nerveusement sur leur chaise. Mello, par exemple. Matt, lui, est parfaitement détendu, les pieds sous la table alors que Near joue discrètement avec un nouveau robot, un infime sourire aux lèvres. Et cette dernière raison n'est pas pour apaiser Mihael… Les nerfs à vif, il mord dans sa tablette de chocolat avec un grand « crac ! ». Lui qui n'a jamais connu cette angoisse avant l'annonce d'un résultat a bien envie de commencer à ronger ses ongles vernis…_

_« -- …mais trois d'entre vous en particulier ont rendu des copies véritablement excellentes, à croire qu'ils ont été transpercés par la flèche de Cupidon ! »_

_De nouveau la classe rit, les filles rougissent et les garçons lâchent quelques plaisanteries vaseuses. La prof les fait taire puis, visiblement de bonne humeur, débute de distribuer les copies en sautillant :_

_« -- Matt ! Je dois dire que sur ce devoir, tu m'as vraiment impressionnée ! Tu as fait preuve d'une grande finesse, d'une exceptionnelle maturité… »_

_Matt s'empourpre sous les éloges de la prof et reçoit sa copie sous quelques rires amusés que celle-ci ignore superbement, bien trop occupée à s'écouter parler._

_« --… Tu as trouvé de très jolies comparaisons ! C'est un 18 pour toi, et encore j'ai chipoté sur l'orthographe ! »_

_Du coup tout le monde se tait et les mâchoires se décrochent, celle de Matt la première. Jamais le geek n'a eut une aussi bonne note ! Il examine plusieurs fois sa copie, les yeux écarquillés, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas victime d'une hallucination. Mello, quand à lui, respire difficilement, de plus en plus angoissé. Remarquant le teint livide de son ami, Matt lui adresse un sourire encourageant. Il lui répond avec un sourire crispé. Mais « La vieille » n'a pas fini de torturer le rouquin :_

_« -- En fait, c'était même tellement bon que j'aimerai que tu nous lises ta rédaction à voix haute, histoire que d'autres élèves moins matures (elle jette un regard significatif à certains ricaneurs) puissent en profiter. »_

_La tête que fait Matt à cet instant mériterait largement d'être photographiée, tant elle exprime à la perfection le sentiment de l'horreur la plus absolue. Mello croit même entendre un gémissement de pur désespoir sortir de sa bouche._

_« -- Allons, Matt ! L'asticote la prof. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Et puis, reprend-elle avec un clin d'œil, si la personne qui t'a inspiré un si superbe texte se trouve dans cette classe, nul doute qu'elle sera charmée… »_

_La panique qui défigure le visage de Matt devient encore plus atroce, si cela est humainement possible. Il jette même un coup d'œil vers la porte, espérant peut-être trouver une échappatoire à cette torture. Mais il finit par se résoudre et, prenant l'air du condamné à mort que l'on mène à l'échafaud, se lève pour commencer à lire. Le visage caché derrière sa copie, bien sûr._

_Ruminant contre le monde entier (Matt, amoureux ? ET COMMENT CELA SE FAIT-IL QU'IL N'EN SACHE RIEN ??), Mello se force à écouter l'histoire de son meilleur ami. Et il se surprend à s'y intéresser, et même par y être captivé. Passé l'instant de timidité, Matt prend goût à la lecture et se transforme en conteur, récitant son texte avec un véritable talent. Un récit vraiment très réussi…_

_L'histoire s'intitule « Le petit soldat de plomb » et retrace les coulisses du conte d'Andersen, en suivant les péripéties d'un autre petit soldat amoureux du héros unijambiste. Il fait tout pour l'aider et parvient à le sortir de toutes les situations difficiles au péril de sa vie et sans jamais qu'il ne s'en doute. Finalement il réussit à sauver le soldat et sa danseuse, mais refuse de s'interposer entre eux. Il s'éclipse lentement, sur la pointe des pieds…_

_« -- … parce que l'amour, conclue Matt avec douceur, c'est savoir s'effacer et laisser le place à celui qui vient après… »_

_Il y a un silence ébahi, puis la classe crépite soudain d'applaudissements et de « bravos » qui font s'empourprer un Mattie très gêné. Il se rassoie alors d'un coup, plus rouge que jamais et enfouissant son visage dans ses bras rayés rouge et blanc. Mello, malgré lui, est impressionné. Son ami mérite vraiment sa bonne note…_

_La prof est la 1__ère__ à applaudir et le félicite encore une fois, les larmes aux yeux :_

_« -- C'est vraiment très bien ! Très émouvant, très réussi ! Bravo ! Bon, ensuite la deuxième copie… Mello ! »_

_Le jeune garçon inspire un grand coup, le cœur battant à tout rompre au rythme de la litanie qu'il ne cesse de se répéter (« s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! »). La prof s'approche, souriante, et lui tend sa copie._

_« -- C'est bien, Mello ! Pas une faute, un style magnifique, une histoire attendrissante… Mais… »_

_Elle hésite soudain ; Mello se mord la lèvre. Vite, vite, il s'empare de sa rédaction et pousse un soupir de soulagement presque audible. Un sourire éclatant s'épanouit alors sur ses lèvres, sa peur se transforme en exaltation. 19 ! Il a eu 19 ! Que Near essaye un peu de le battre, maintenant ! Mais « la vieille » n'a pas terminé son commentaire :_

_« -- A vrai dire c'est excellent et je ne pouvais pas te mettre moins mais… »_

_« Mais » ? Mello la fixe sans comprendre, intrigué. « Mais »… ?_

_« -- Mais… Cette histoire m'a mise mal à l'aise parce ce que… Ce n'est pas toi, Mello ! »_

_Le jeune garçon frissonne, ses doigts crispés sur sa copie. Oui, il le sait déjà, ça… A-t-elle besoin de le répéter ? Qu'elle passe à l'élève suivant et qu'elle cesse de l'humilier devant les autres, vite !_

_« -- Tu n'as mis aucun sentiment personnel dans ta rédaction. C'est ça que je voulais dire. »_

_Devant l'air tendu de l'adolescent, elle reprend plus gaiement :_

_« -- Mais c'est bien, très très bien ! Si tu voulais bien nous la lire aussi… »_

_Alors Mello se lève, statue de glace et de perplexité. Il lit son texte d'une traite, d'une voix plate et sans émotions, tant il est pressé d'en finir. De temps à autre il jette un regard noir à celui qui ose ricaner ou siffler, mais ne se départit pas d'avantage de son calme impassible. Puis il se rassoit sous les applaudissements nourris, quoique moins chaleureux que les précédents. Mais après tout il s'en fiche… Tant qu'il surclasse l'albinos… Justement, c'est au tour de celui-ci de recevoir sa note. Mello jubile d'avance, prêt à savourer sa victoire. Mais les mots de son professeur cassent net cet espoir._

_« -- Near… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »_

_Le silence se fait, le jeune garçon fixe la femme de ses yeux noirs et calmes, attentif. Celle-ci renifle :_

_« -- Near… Tu as vraiment compris le sujet. »_

_Phénomène rare, le petit garçon semble touché par ses paroles et hoche la tête, tendant la main pour attraper sa feuille. La prof renifle de nouveau et la lui tend, un sourire larmoyant aux lèvres._

_« -- Lis-la nous, s'il te plait. »_

_Alors Near se lève et déplie sa feuille de ses petits doigts d'enfants qui dépassent à peine des manches de son pyjama. Et il se met à raconter son histoire, une histoire qui fige la classe et les respirations._

_« -- L'amour, ça fait mal._

_L'amour, ça fait pleurer des larmes de sang._

_Ce sentiment peut commencer aussi bien par une déclaration de paix que par une guerre, il peut être doux et tendre comme violent et agressif._

_Mais dans tous les cas, il fait toujours pleurer. Même ceux qui ne connaissent pas les sentiments sanglotent. Je le sais. J'ai entendu cette histoire. Voulez-vous que je la raconte ?_

_C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon un jeune garçon qui ne savait pas comment pleurer._

_Celui-ci vivait dans une immense pièce blanche et nue, sans seulement savoir qu'il existait un monde à l'extérieur. Il possédait tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais ne savait pas éprouver un sentiment. Un jour, il voulut savoir ce qu'était l'amour, un mot qu'il ne cessait de trouver dans les livres. Pour comprendre, il fit appel à de grands savants, qui tous lui récitèrent des théorèmes compliqués. Puis il posa la question à des poètes, qui se perdirent en strophes et en rimes musicales, sans toutefois lui donner la réponse qu'il désirait. Ensuite, il demanda aux plus belles femmes du monde de lui apprendre à aimer, en échange de tout ce qu'elles voudraient. Mais aucune ne réussit à faire battre son cœur…_

_Le temps passa, et alors que l'enfant s'était résolu à vivre pour toujours sans connaître ce sentiment mystérieux, dans sa spacieuse mais inutile pièce blanche, un miracle se produisit. Un enfant-soleil entra dans sa vie, un petit garçon plus vieux et plus turbulent que lui. Celui-ci se présenta, mais n'obtint aucune réaction, car il était trop ébahi pour lui répondre. L'enfant soleil, irrité, sorti ses crayons de couleur et gribouilla énergiquement sur les murs, pour tâcher de l'exaspérer. Mais il ne bougea pas, car cela illuminait la pièce où il vivait. Le sauvageon, mécontent, cassa alors tous ses jouets et les éparpilla aux quatre coins de sa demeure. Mais l'enfant ne réagit pas, car à présent qu'il ressentait quelque chose, ses amusements d'autrefois lui apparaissaient bien fades._

_Très énervé, le garçon-soleil frappa son compagnon. Mais celui-ci était juste heureux de sentir le contact de ses mains. Au comble de la joie, ayant enfin découvert ce qu'était l'amour, le héros s'ouvrit à l'enfant, lui offrant son premier sourire et son cœur dans sa main tendue. Mais le sauvageon éclata cruellement de rire et le dédaigna, repartant comme il était venu. Il était enfin satisfait, car il avait gagné, il avait réussi à lui faire du mal._

_Stupéfait, ébahi, le jeune garçon eut si mal de cette trahison qu'il crut sentir son cœur se briser. Il voulu pleurer pour évacuer sa peine, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Il ne savait pas pleurer. Alors, désespéré, il s'ouvrit les veines de cette main et de ce poignet qu'il avait tendu et qui avaient été refusés. Des gouttes écarlates dévalèrent son bras. Le rythme de son cœur ralentit. Le petit garçon mourut, ignoré de tous. Mais pas en vain : il avait appris à aimer, même si cet amour était à sens unique. Et il avait appris à pleurer, même si les larmes ne venaient pas jusqu'à ses yeux, même si c'étaient des larmes de sang… »_

_Near se rassoit alors et fixe le tableau, sans un mot de plus, sans une lueur dans ses yeux d'encre. Le silence est vertigineux, Mello sent une boule dans sa gorge et tente de se persuader que c'est uniquement parce que, il le sent, le morveux va encore le battre…_

_« -- Je ne pouvais pas te mettre 20, annonce la prof avec un pâle sourire. Alors je t'ai attribué 19,5. »_

_La sentence tombe et termine de broyer le cœur de Mello._

_Alors, doucement, celui-ci laisse couler les larmes sur ses joues…_

* * *

Mihael renifle bruyamment et essuie ses pleurs d'un revers de main rageur.

« -- Et merde ! »

Il en a marre de chialer…

Bien sûr, à l'époque, il n'avait pas percuté, les mots de Near n'avaient pas trouvé leur chemin dans sa conscience. Ou peut-être les en avait-il empêchées… Comme quoi, on peut être un génie et ne rien comprendre aux choses de l'amour ! Et des indices, pourtant, il en avait eu à la pelle après cela ! Near qui le laissait partir alors qu'il était recherché, le « Dear Mello » inscrit de son écriture ronde et enfantine derrière la photo, ses répliques si neutres qui laissaient entendre que cela ne le dérangeait pas de travailler avec lui… Mais Mello avait trop de fierté pour répondre à ses suppliques. Trop d'égoïsme, aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis il avait une excuse : Matt, Matt qui était si visiblement amoureux de lui, Matt qui n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de le voir en couple avec une autre personne…

Une piètre excuse. Sa mort lui avait ouvert les yeux...

Il soupire et repose le matériel de couture, tirant un peu sur les coins de son ouvrage pour vérifier que les points tiennent bien et qu'ils ne risquent pas de se défaire. Mais non, Mello réussit toujours tout ce qu'il entreprend, après tout, même la couture. Assurément, c'est du solide. Une fois qu'il l'a constaté il se lève, hésitant, pour retomber presque aussitôt sur sa chaise. Il serait tellement plus commode de fuir loin, de ne pas regarder la vérité en face, de disparaître… Mais l'orgueil de Mello refait surface.

Alors il se lève avec difficultés, comme si il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ensuite, il range les quelques possessions qui en valent la peine dans un gros sac à dos, négligeant toutefois le contenu des cartons dont il n'a retiré que _la chose_. Il y met la dernière Playstation de Matt, Mario Golf, son jeu de prédilection, les lunettes oranges de Matt, sur lesquelles un peu de sang s'écaille. Il le gratte machinalement du bout de l'ongle puis continue sa tâche. Un pull rayé de Matt. Son briquet. Des cigarettes…

« -- Merde, Mattie ! C'est dingue, tu me bouffes alors même que tu es mort… Laisse-moi respirer ! »

Alors il fait un mouvement brusque du bras pour se secouer et chasser l'odeur de tabac. Les affaires suivantes sont à lui, rien qu'à lui, elles témoignent de sa personnalité !

Des habits en cuir. Les clefs de sa moto. Des mitaines noires. Des flacons de vernis à ongles. Une brosse à cheveux et un peigne, dans les dents desquels s'entremêlent des fils dorés et, parfois, quelques cheveux roux. Du shampoing à la camomille. Des bagues et des chapelets. Sa médaille de baptême. Du chocolat. Du chocolat. Du chocolat. Et du chocolat.

Ah, et puis aussi sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice.

Sinon, avec tout ce cacao, il est bon pour se ruiner chez le dentiste.

Bref, où en était-il ? Ah, oui !

L'unique photo de Matt. Et la sienne, _« __Dear__ Mello »_… Le petit Samsung avec lequel il a appelé le geek, après avoir fait sauter le Q.G. Son portefeuille. Et _la chose_…

Voilà. Il a fini.

Il referme le sac avec difficultés, en grognant sous l'effort. Matt lui reprochait d'ailleurs souvent d'emporter trop d'affaires, d'ailleurs. _« Comme une gonzesse »_, lui souffle la voix du geek. _« Blondinette… »_

Il crispe les mâchoires, force la fermeture-éclair à terminer son parcours. Il ne reculera pas. Puis il prend son sac, enfile sa veste et sort, son casque sous le bras. Sans un regard en arrière.

Sans un coup d'œil à ces cartons moisis sur lesquels finissent de s'effacer des mots en anglais.

_« Ownership of Wammy's House »_

Propriété de la Wammy's House.

Le rugissement de la moto retentit puis s'éloigne dans la nuit.

* * *

**_Terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Ne reste plus avant la fin qu'un chapitre à moitié tapé... Argh ! Courage, Mauguine, courage... (fait une tête de panda suppliant "copright L") Une p'tite review ?_**

**_Mello : NOOOON !! N'encouragez surtout pas cette cinglée, elle serait capable d'écrire d'autres fics comme celle-là..._**

**_Near : (blasé, entortille une mèche de cheveux) Moi, ça ne me gêne pas..._**

**_Mello : (rouge tomate) Toi, tu la ferme !_**

**_Mauguine (la bouche en forme de coeur) Vous êtes trop choux tous les deux !!_**

**_Mello : Qu... Que... QUOI ?!_**

**_(Suite à un incident technique impliquant le Beretta de Mello, le stylo de l'auteur et beaucoup de hurlements des deux protagonistes sous le regard vaguement intéressé de Near, nous sommes obligés de cesser le commentaire de Mauguine. Nous nous excusons pour le dérangement occasionné)_**


	4. Chapitre III : Ex aequo

**Note de l'auteure : Ca fait bizarre ! C'est la deuxième histoire pour laquelle je peux cliquer sur "complete" ! Je suis toute chose... Et surtout très contente ! 27 pages World pour celle-là... J'ai bien fait de la diviser en plusieurs chapitres ! **

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos beaux commentaires ! Même mille pages ne suffiraient pas pour vous dire à quel point ils me font chaud au coeur... Je les montre à toute ma famille ! **

Patte de velours :** Je me suis amusée à imaginer tous les personnages de Death Note en animaux... Mello en guépard, L en panthère (je te l'ai dit : sur la même longueur d'onde, lol !), Light en renard (no comment) ou en hyène peut-être... Matsuda est un chien foufou ! Je suis flattée que tu lises mes écrits à 4 heures du matin (rires) ! En effet, c'est une circonstance atténuante... Et j'ai tellement aimé tes mots pour demander pourquoi Mello avait conservé _la chose_ que je les ai réutilisés ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes ! Et savoir que j'ai réussi à te rendre Mello et Near plus sympathiques, c'est un beau compliment aussi ! C'est vrai que Near m'est resté un bon moment "en travers de la gorge", comme tu dis. J'ai commencé à l'apprécier lorsqu'il a demandé à un membre du SPK de le conduire au Japon... Parce qu'il n'avait jamais prit l'avion tout seul ! Là, j'ai fondu...**

PoseidonDemon :** J'ai longtemps entendu parler du personnage de Matt dans les fanfictions... Sans jamais avoir vu le plus petit bout de son pull à rayures ! Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la 1ère fois (en train de jouer à la console), j'ai fait une mini (?!) crise d'hystérie. Et 5 minutes après, j'ai fondu en larmes, abasourdie : il était déjà mort ! J'ai été indignée... En fait, la force du personnage tient en deux choses : son style (oui, vive les rayures, les lunettes oranges et les googles !) et son mystère. Mello qui est désolé de sa mort alors qu'il n'a rien manifesté lorsque, par exemple, les membres de sa Mafia sont décédés... Voilà qui a dû en intriguer plus d'une... Moi la première, lol !!**

**Merci à tous ! Le chapitre est dédié en particulier à Miss folle du train, qui a pleuré lorsque je lui en ai lu la fin... Merci, ma Mimi !**

**Pairing : MelloNear et MattMello. Parce que j'aime ET les geek, ET les boules de neige !**

**Rating : K.**

**Copright : (sort la tête par sa fenêtre) Oh... Il ne pleut plus !! (se met à chanter comme une casserole) Noooooon, rrrrrrrrien de rrrrrien, noooon, je ne possède rrrrrien !! Bon d'accord, vous savez pourquoi l'tété est pourri, XD.**

* * *

**_Je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
Je te déteste d'avoir pris ma liberté chérie  
Je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime  
Et me voilà bloqué, piégé, vaincu  
Je t'aime, tu as gagné, je t'aime...  
_**

_(Dernière partie de la chanson) Paroles: Pierre Delanoë. Musique: François Valéry 1976_

* * *

III- Ex æquo

* * *

Le siège du SPK.

Un grand immeuble récemment restauré, après l'annonce mondiale de la mort de Kira. Officiellement, celui-ci serait décédé après avoir tué le procureur Teru Mikami et Light Yagami, un membre de la police japonaise. N, le successeur de L aux yeux de tous à présent, avait refusé de dévoiler l'identité du serial killer. « Cela ne servirait à rien de faire souffrir d'autres personnes à cause de cette histoire alors que Kira n'est plus », avait-il dit.

Mello a un rictus. C'est bien le genre de Near.

Il gare sa moto à côté du building et enlève sa capuche, dévoilant son visage terriblement brûlé. Que risque-t-il maintenant que tout le monde le croit mort, Near le premier ? L'annonce de son décès était même parue à la télévision, le présentateur indiquant qu'on avait à ce jour « toujours pas retrouvé le corps ». Une déclaration qui avait arraché un rire amer à Mello. Mais au moins, cela lui évitait les ennuis et les poursuites…

Il reste immobile un moment dans le froideur de la nuit, la tête levée vers le sommet de l'immeuble, un nuage de buée s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées. Il frissonne, puis resserre autour de lui sa veste pourpre. Les quelques jours après la mort de Light Yagami avaient été à la fois particulièrement mouvementés et très calmes, immobiles. Aucune décision importante n'avait été prise dans l'immédiat, les chefs d'état attendant « d'avoir du recul par rapport à l'affaire ». On avait en outre assisté à un changement radical de situation, les pro-Kira s'enfermant dans une totale discrétion et ceux qui y avaient depuis toujours été opposés démontrant leur joie avec la plus grande allégresse. Mello avait suivi tout cela avec un parfait détachement, comme si ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il avait une décision bien plus importante à prendre…

Mihael sursaute lorsqu'un chien aboie au loin et renverse une poubelle dans un grand fracas. Instinctivement, il sort son Beretta et le pointe dans la direction du bruit. Il le baisse aussitôt, avec une moue dégoûtée. Ce révolver a finit par être comme une extension de lui-même… Comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il sert le poing. Il déteste plus que tout dépendre de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Le chocolat est bien la seule dépendance qu'il se permette. Alors, avec un geste qui a le goût de l'irrévocable, il balance l'arme loin de lui, dans le noir. De toute manière, il n'en a plus besoin. Parce que dorénavant son destin est scellé, en bon ou en mauvais. Ce n'est plus à lui de prendre des décisions, il a choisi de remettre son avenir entre d'autres mains, des mains dépassant à peine d'un pyjama blanc, des mains d'enfant…

Et puis, en cas de rejet de la personne en question, se jeter du haut du building, ça lui paraissait tout de même plus propre.

Il soupire, sort de la poche de son blouson une tablette de chocolat et croque dedans du bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'a plus envie de cacao… Il lève sa main gantée et s'apprête à appuyer sur l'interphone. Mais il sourit et laisse retomber son bras. Oh non, la blondinette gothique n'a pas perdu le goût du mél(l)odramme… Le mafieux préfère une entrée bien plus impressionnante… Défoncer l'entrée avec sa moto aurait été parfait, mais cela aurait fait trop de bruit. Il n'a pas envie de se faire arrêter maintenant !

Alors il sort son portable et recherche le numéro noté « N » dans le répertoire. Puis il attend que l'on décroche et se plante devant la caméra de l'entrée, qu'il a volontairement évitée jusqu'à présent. Il lui adresse son sourire le plus cynique et mord de nouveau dans sa tablette, comme si il tournait dans une publicité pour Milka. En écoutant la tonalité du téléphone, il se met à fredonner une chanson qui n'arrête pas de lui tourner dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

Bip. Bip. Biiip…

_**« **__-- J'ai sur toi jusqu'au bout des jours  
Droit de vie et d'amour  
Moi je suis de la nuit  
Faudra que tu me suives aussi  
Dans ma mélancolie et dans toutes mes folies… »__**  
**_

Oui, Mello aime à être sous les feux de la rampe.

Bip. Bip. Biiip…

« -- Allez, décroche, Boule de Neige ! » Lance-t-il tout haut, d'un ton faussement agacé.

Et la boule de neige décroche.

« -- Allo ?

-- Allo, le zombie ? Ici M ! Ironise Mihael, savourant son carré en le laissant fondre dans sa bouche. Je suis ici pour « l'affaire Mello », dont on n'a à ce qu'il semblerait « toujours pas retrouvé le corps » ! Je suis venu ramener le cadavre ! »

Un blanc.

« -- J'ouvre. Ne bouge pas.

-- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? » Raille Mello, sarcastique.

Et il croit entendre un rire à l'autre bout du fil, juste avant qu'il ne raccroche et que la porte vitrée ne s'ouvre dans un chuintement, sur un couloir désert.

* * *

Mello a l'impression d'être un fantôme, en déambulant dans l'immeuble vide. Il marche pourtant sur la pointe des pieds, nerveux, comme s'il risquait de réveiller quelqu'un. Il retrouve facilement la salle des caméras de surveillance, bien qu'il ne soit venu qu'une seule fois. Le sens de l'orientation est une de ses grandes qualités. Pas comme Matt, qui se sentait totalement perdu dès qu'on le tirait hors de son monde virtuel… Il hésite un instant avant de pénétrer dans l'endroit, son cœur battant à tout rompre comme s'il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans l'arène. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va faire ça… Instinctivement, il serre son sac plein à craquer contre lui. De la sacoche émane, rassurante, une odeur de cigarettes…

Il entre.

Il n'y a personne dans la pièce à part Near, à croire qu'il l'attendait. Il feint tout d'abord de ne pas s'intéresser au successeur de L et regarde partout sauf dans sa direction, détaillant consciencieusement les écrans de contrôles, les uns après les autres. Il tente de fredonner une nouvelle fois sa chanson mais n'y parvient pas. Il a les lèvres trop sèches. Alors il laisse tomber son sac, prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers son rival.

Ça y est, il est là, devant lui. Que faire, que dire ? Toutes les phrases prévues à l'avance s'effacent dans sa tête, le discours conventionnel qu'il a préparé a disparu. Comme si un brouillard blafard avait envahi son cerveau, gommant sa raison et ses capacités de réflexion. Une brume opalescente…

Blanche comme Near.

Celui-ci est dos à lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder, composant des immeubles avec des dés qu'il aligne sans se lasser, sans jamais en faire tomber aucun. Parfait. D'une perfection terriblement agaçante… Le sang de Mello commence à bouillir dans ses veines, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve près du petit albinos. Mais cette fois, pas de Matt pour l'apaiser et attirer son attention sur quelque chose d'autre. Alors, faute de geek, il croque dans un carré brun et dur ; son bruit sec brise le silence.

Rien de plus simple que de manger du chocolat.

Mais alors pourquoi tout n'est-il pas aussi facile… ?

Même maintenant, face à lui, alors qu'il s'est répété mille fois ce qu'il devait dire, il trouve quelque chose d'humiliant, de dégradant à tout. Parler en premier par exemple. Il n'ose pas. Et ça l'énerve, ça l'énerve, MERDE ! Crac ! Un autre carré casse. Et puis zut ! Mello se jette à l'eau.

« -- Parle. Dis quelque chose.

-- Que devrais-je dire ? »

Mihael se mord la langue. A ses oreilles, sa première phrase sonne trop comme une supplique, et celle de Near lui parait bien trop froide. Le dialogue est mal parti. Tant pis. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour…

« -- Tu n'es pas surpris de me voir ? Tente le blond, ironique.

-- Si. Je pensais que tu étais mort. »

Mello étouffe un cri de rage. Il a eu l'air tellement indifférent en disant cela…

« -- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

Il a presque craché ces mots. Il inspire un grand coup par le nez et avale sa salive, désagréable coulée de fiel. Pour faire passer ce goût aigre, il mordille le cacao. Il attend la réponse, il l'attend avec impatience, même si elle il sait qu'elle lui fera peut-être très mal, que sans doute elle le détruira et lui brisera le coeur…

« -- Non. »

Mello est interloqué. « Non » ? Comment ça, « non » ? Il fronce soudain les sourcils : comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Near a levé une main, le poing serré. Et Mello a un hoquet de stupeur. Son poignet. Son poignet, d'une pâleur laiteuse, presque luminescente, est entouré de bandages entrecroisés. Puis Near lève son deuxième bras, lui aussi soigné de la même manière. Et Mello comprend d'un seul coup.

Near s'est ouvert les veines.

Near a tenté de se suicider.

Near a tenté de se suicider parce qu'il a cru qu'il était mort.

Pour lui, il a pleuré des larmes de sang….

Oh merde…

Et ça vient tout seul, c'est un élan irrésistible, comme celui qui l'a poussé à frapper Near le jour de leur rencontre. Mais cette fois ce n'est plus une pulsion destructrice, c'est une vague de tendresse et de protection. Il s'approche, l'attrape par le col de son pyjama et le soulève, le retournant face à lui. Les yeux du détective sont neutres, il pense peut-être qu'il va lui faire du mal… Mais Mello n'a plus envie de le faire souffrir, non. Il se contente de l'observer un instant, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds et remarquant au passage des traces bien visibles de chocolat maculant sa chemise blanche.

Puis il le tire brutalement vers lui et il l'enlace. Très fort. Une main manucurée dans son dos, une autre qui enserre sa tête et ses boucles de neige, les caressant doucement. Les mains qui avaient tant l'habitude de frapper se font câlines, le fauve haineux a cessé de mordre et de griffer, enfin apprivoisé, ou presque… Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Near lève ses propres bras et enserre Mello à son tour. Sans violence, sans rivalité. Il appuie son menton contre l'épaule de Mihael, alors que celui-ci enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Les petits doigts enfantins osent même effleurer le blouson de cuir noir, en un frôlement timide…

Un moment se passe ainsi dans le silence, un moment de quiétude et de trêve instauré d'un accord commun. Après il pourra bien se passer n'importe quoi, ce moment là restera pur, émerveillé, inviolable. Aucune parole, aucun acte ne pourra jamais le souiller, comme un instant volé au temps et aux hommes. Finalement, Near rompt le silence.

« -- Tu t'es brûlé.

-- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. »

Mello sent son éternel rival sourire contre son épaule.

« -- Tu as très mal ?

-- Pas plus que ça.

-- Où étais-tu ?

-- Loin.

-- Et Matt ? »

Near entend son aîné bloquer sa respiration et sent ses ongles vernis s'enfoncer dans son pyjama et sa nuque.

« -- Matt est mort.

-- …

-- …

-- Je suis désolé.

-- Pas autant que moi.

-- Je n'en doute pas. Excuse-moi d'avoir posé la question.

-- C'est normal.

-- Tu ne me frappes pas ? »

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Mello de sourire.

« -- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

-- Alors pourquoi ?

-- Parce que… Je… Tu…

-- Tu ?

-- Je… En fait je… J'avais…

-- Tu avais ?

-- Je… ET MERDE ! »

Mello crie, se dégage, le repousse brutalement. Near ne bouge pas, se contentant de le fixer avec une lueur interrogative dans ses yeux sombres. Mello halète un peu, autant d'avoir crié que d'appréhension envers ce qui va suivre. Les phrases tournent dans sa tête mais aucune ne semble convenir à la situation, elles sont toutes soit trop distantes, soit trop sentimentales.

Nerveusement, parce qu'il ne trouve rien d'approprié et qu'il lui faut tenter quelque chose pour ne pas perdre la face, il sort de sa poche un briquet et une cigarette à moitié écrasée. Les mains tremblantes, il allume la clope et en aspire une bouffée, se concentrant sur le souvenir de Matt faisant de même pour se calmer. A cette vision, Near penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ses bras vides ballants comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire depuis qu'il les avait quittés.

« -- Depuis quand fumes-tu ? Lui demande-t-il pensivement.

-- Depuis quand est-ce que tu bouffes du chocolat ? »

La réponse a fusé, directe et ironique. Entre ces deux là rien ne change vraiment, on dirait… Near lâche un petit rire, Mello sourit derrière l'écran protecteur de la fumée.

« -- C'est une drôle de manière de faire un deuil, chuchote Near.

-- Ouais. Drôle de manière. »

Silence. Near ne paraît pas savoir comment réagir. Alors il choisit de faire comme Mihael, il détourne la conversation vers un sujet qui l'avantage, il répète la question à laquelle le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'a pas répondu :

« -- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Mello se fige. Il jette la cigarette à terre, ou plutôt la laisse tomber. Il effleure le chapelet qui pend à son cou, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, une prière sur les lèvres…

_Mattie… Aide-moi…_

Alors, sans dire un mot, il tire de son sac le fameux objet qu'il a mit tant de temps à réparer et le lui tend.

Le nounours.

Le premier nounours en peluche du petit albinos, celui qu'il a déchiré avec tant de hargne et de colère.

Pourquoi l'a-t-il conservé tout ce temps au juste ? En souvenir d'une première défaite qu'il n'a jamais digérée, par remord ou… Pour « posséder » quelque chose de Near, comme une extension du garçon aux cheveux blancs ?

Peut-être tout cela à la fois.

Near écarquille ses yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement. Ces quelques marques de surprise paraissent bien discrètes, mais pour qui connaît le détective, ce que vient de faire Mello est un exploit. Il l'a fait réagir… L'adolescent tend la main et s'empare de la peluche, la serrant contre lui très fort comme ce fameux jour, comme un enfant, un orphelin perdu dans un monde trop cruel… Il baisse les yeux. Il attend.

« -- Il était une fois, commence Mello d'un ton ironique mais chevrotant, un petit garçon-soleil. Il était admiré de tous et réussissait toujours tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il vivait dans un immense jardin fleuri, plein de couleurs et de belles choses, entouré d'une clôture. Il n'avait pas de parents mais cela lui était égal. Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait…

Mais au centre de ce fameux jardin, il y avait une maison, une grande maison blanche dont personne n'approchait jamais. L'enfant-soleil mourrait d'envie de s'y rendre, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher. Un jour il se fit même un ami dans le jardin, un garçon-coquelicot aux cheveux aussi rouges que cette fleur. Pendant un moment, cela suffit à l'empêcher d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Mais un jour, sa curiosité fut la plus forte, et il y pénétra. Quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie lorsqu'il y découvrit un autre enfant de son âge ! Celui-là c'était un garçon-flocon, une petite boule de neige… »

A cette description, un infime sourire étire les lèvres de Near, qui se met fort à propos à se tortiller les cheveux. Un sourire immédiatement repris par Mihael, un Mihael étonné de la facilité avec laquelle lui vient cette histoire.

« -- Le garçon-soleil lui dit bonjour et se présenta. Il ignorait totalement comment il avait vécu, sans amour et sans lumière. Aussi s'offusqua –t-il de l'inertie de son compagnon, qu'il prit pour de l'inintérêt. Rageur, Mel… Euh… L'enfant-soleil chercha à lui faire le plus de mal possible. Mais malgré ses tentatives, la boule de neige restait imperturbable. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui offrit même un sourire et lui proposa d'être son ami. Mais la haine s'était emparée de lui et il partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux et inconscient de lui avoir fait du mal…»

Un éclat de tristesse passe dans les prunelles de Near, qui serre d'avantage encore son nounours contre lui :

« -- Il avait du chagrin ?

-- Oui, énormément. Parce que l'enfant-flocon le fascinait terriblement et que celui-ci paraissait ne pas lui prêter attention. »

Il marque une pause, puis reprend dans un souffle :

« -- Mon histoire t'intéresse ?

-- Beaucoup. Continue, s'il te plait. »

Les pommettes rosissant d'embarras, Mello poursuit :

« -- Il retourna donc dans son jardin de couleurs, avec tous ses compagnons et son ami, l'enfant-coquelicot. Mais l'envie de nouveauté et la curiosité le dévorèrent de nouveau. Comme il ne pouvait plus aller dans la Maison, il franchit la clôture du jardin et découvrit le monde cruel du dehors. Là-bas, il se consuma avec ses propres rayons, se brûlant terriblement au visage et au bras. Puis il perdit son meilleur ami, venu le rejoindre bien après… »

Sa gorge se serre, de chagrin et d'angoisse. Face à lui, Near se tortille toujours les cheveux…

« -- Triste à en mourir, il finit par retourner chez lui, en désespoir de cause. Mais maintenant, le jardin lui paraissait morne et triste. Alors il prit la décision douloureuse de se rendre de nouveau dans la grande maison blanche, près de l'enfant-flocon.

-- Mais l'enfant-flocon était mort. » Chuchote Near tristement, la tête toujours baissée.

Mello grince des dents. Non, bien sûr, il ne pourra jamais défaire ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais avait-il besoin de le lui rappeler ?

« -- Il trouva son rival dans une mare de larmes, des larmes rouges de sang. Il ne vivait plus. Alors, de tristesse, l'enfant-soleil se replia sur lui-même et cessa de briller. »

Etonné, l'albinos relève la tête. Devant l'intensité du regard de Mihael qui le fixe sans ciller de ses yeux bleu électrique, ses doigts serrant étroitement le chapelet autour de son cou, une rougeur diffuse s'étale sur ses joues.

« -- Il cessa de briller, continua Mello en haussant la voix, et le froid s'abattit dans le jardin et dans la maison, gelant tout sur son passage. Saisi par l'étonnement puis par la joie, il se rendit compte que la neige commençait à tomber au-dehors, recouvrant de son manteau blanc les arbres morts et les fleurs fanées. Alors, courant sous la tempête, il fit une sculpture de neige qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'enfant-flocon. Mais il n'était que glace, il ne vivait pas… »

La voix de Mello est enrouée d'avoir tant parlé, mais il se force à conclure son histoire :

« -- Alors l'enfant-soleil chercha dans sa mémoire le compliment qui lui ferait le plus plaisir, la déclaration qui saurait le ramener à la vie…Et sais-tu ce qu'il lui dit ? »

Il se met à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler, tendu comme un plongeur qui s'apprête à sauter du haut d'une falaise vertigineuse, avec l'eau sombre en contrebas comme seule garantie de survie. Near, lui, serre plus fort que jamais la peluche contre lui, secouant la tête.

« -- Non, Mello, souffle-t-il. Que lui a-t-il dit ?

-- Je… Je te déteste. Parce que tu m'as pris ma liberté… Parce que tu m'as enchaîné définitivement à toi. Parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu … Je… Je te… Je te hais. Parce que tu as gagné. Tu as gagné, je… Je t'aime… »

_Oh Mon Dieu, je l'ai dit…_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait…_

_Oh, Matt, aide-moi…_

« -- Et… Ensuite ? Hésite Near, bégayant pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Que c'est-il passé ?

-- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Bafouille Mello. Je ne connais pas la fin… »

Le mafieux frissonne. Se prend la tête entre les mains.

« -- Et merde… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire un truc pareil ?! »

C'est instinctif chez lui, il balance son sac sur son épaule et jette des coups d'œil de tous côtés, cherchant soudain à s'enfuir. Il se précipite vers la porte, éperdu, actionne la poignée et…

« -- … Le garçon-flocon ouvrit lentement ses yeux de neige, revenant doucement à la vie… »

Le temps se fige et arrête la main de Mihael.

_Oh Mon Dieu…_

Near continue, une touche d'humour bien perceptible dans la voix :

« -- De joie, le garçon-soleil lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama : « Tant mieux ! Je me serais vraiment ennuyé sans toi, garçon-flocon ! Sans plus personne à frapper et à haïr ! » »

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de Mello. Puis il se retourne. Cette fois, c'est Near qui à l'air tout petit, perdu et hésitant.

« -- Alors, continue l'albinos plus bas encore, l'enfant boule-de-neige répondit : « Tu sais, garçon-soleil… J'ai un nom ! Je m'appelle… Nate. »

Nate.

Ça claque, c'est court, concis, un peu comme le craquement d'une tablette de chocolat sous la dent… Mello a un sourire incertain et s'approche un peu de son rival, les mains dans les poches. Celui-ci achève dans un souffle :

« -- … Et Nate termina avec un sourire timide… « -- Tu sais, tu n'as pas perdu, ou alors on est deux… En fait, je crois qu'on est arrivés ex-aequo… »

Mello sourit. Il sourit vraiment, sans cynisme et sans vantardise, un sourire qui creuse une fossette dans sa joue. Il s'approche encore d'avantage et effleure la pommette rouge de Nate d'un geste tout de même très brusque, presque une gifle. Il le sait, il ne faut pas mettre trop de tendresse ou de mots doux dans cette relation, sous peine de la gâcher irrémédiablement.

« -- Et après ? Le taquine-t-il, goguenard.

-- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas la fin. A toi de me la dire... »

Mello éclate de rire. Oh non, il ne se jettera pas du haut de l'immeuble… ! A la place il se penche sur lui et l'embrasse, brusque et immédiat, sur un coup de tête, les ongles plantés dans sa peau.

C'est différent d'avec Mattie, ce n'est plus chocolat et cigarettes.

Non, aujourd'hui c'est d'avantage chocolat-menthe, parce que la bouche de Near est fraîche et piquante, parce que Mihael mord et déchire, parce que Nate caresse et soupire, soleil et boule de neige…

Ils s'embrassent à en perdre le souffle, comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si le temps était compté, oublieux de ces trop longs jours de haine et de rancune.

Et ils sont tellement pris dans cette étreinte qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque l'odeur de cendres froides qui s'est infiltrée dans la pièce et les enveloppe avec douceur, aucun n'aperçoit cette ombre translucide aux vêtements rayés et aux cheveux roux, une ombre qui sort sur la pointe des pieds.

Parce que l'amour peut commencer aussi bien par une déclaration de paix que par une guerre sanglante.

Parce que l'amour, c'est savoir s'effacer, et laisser la place à celui qui vient après…

**FIN**

**_

* * *

_**

Sur la version World, à cet endroit, il y a une jolie image de Matt, adossé contre un mur, qui fume avec un petit sourire... Je ne peux pas vous la mettre, tant pis ! Mais en tout cas, l'enfant coquelicot restera dans mon coeur...

J'ai aimé écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez sa conclusion !

**_Au-revoirs à la cigarette,_**

**_Gros bisous menthe-chocolat, _**

**_Mauguine._**


End file.
